fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Episode 1 of the Mario & Luigi: The Animated Series consists of the episodes: The Koopa King (1a) and Mystery Blocks (1b). TV Description: Mario and Luigi must once again save Princess Peach from the claws of Bowser. Later, the duo find a secret underground tunnel where many mysterious items are found. The Koopa King 'Intro Slide' 'Cast' *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Princess Peach *Koopa *Bullet Bill 'Script' Mario and Luigi are walking towards Peach's Castle. The two are talking: "Well Luigi, what do you-a think the Princess a-wants?" Mario asks. "I don't-a know... Maybe to give us a great spaghetti dinner!" Luigi suggests. "Mmm... That sounds-a good!" Mario exclaims, looking back towards the castle. The ground starts to shake, and the two brothers look up. Bowser's Clownship smashes through from the inside of the castle, and they see Peach with Bowser! They run forward, but Bowser Jr. runs out of the castle to stop them. "HELP!" Peach calls, to no avail. Mario and Luigi realize they will have to confront Bowser Jr., and Luigi complains. "Who is-a this?" Luigi asks. "Why, this is-a Bowser Jr.! He is-a Bowser's heir!" Mario answers. "Haha! Glad to see you remember me, Mario! My dad is taking Peach now, and there is nothing you can do!" Bowser Jr. taunts. "Well, I think you should-a prepare for a beating!" Mario says hopping into the air, preparing to stomp on his head. Bowser Jr. responds quickly, pulling out his Magic Paintbrush, and whacks Mario over to the side. "You're next, Green Stache'!" Bowser Jr. shouts, running forward. "Oooooooh no... This is not-a good!" Luigi complains, cowering. "Luigi! Use your hammer!" Mario shouts. Luigi gets out his hammer, and swings it with a grunt. Hitting Bowser Jr., Luigi lowers his hammer. Bowser Jr. tries to get back up, but Mario quickly runs up behind him and stomps on his head, causing him to flip, then land on his stomach in a figure-T. "We have to go save-a the Princess!" Mario shouts. "If you-a say so..." Luigi responds. '---Scene Change To: Inside Bowser's Castle---' "You'll never get away with this Bowser! Mario and Luigi will save me!" Peach shouts. "Gwahahaha! You think that little green punk will aid that pesky Mario in saving you!? What foolery! My son will surely deal with them!" Bowser boasts. "I hope you're wrong..." Peach whispers. ---'Scene Change To: Top of cliff Outside Bowser's Castle'--- "Well, here-a we are..." Luigi mumbles. "Lets'a go, bro!" Mario shouts, running forward. He jumps down, and Luigi reluctantly follows. They both land safely, but soon see an incoming Bullet Bill. Mario jumps to the side, but two more quickly follow, preparing to hit their target. Luigi shrieks, and twists his body to the side to dodge a single Bullet Bill, while Mario is repeatedly jumping, ducking, and swinging his hammer to avoid being hit. Finally, Mario gets an idea. "Luigi! Use the hammer!" Mario shouts, getting his hammer out. Luigi gets his out, and the next two that fly towards them are whacked like a baseball towards the castle, and blow a hole in the wall, knocking the turrets on their side. "Lets'a go!" Mario shouts, running forward with Luigi. Once inside, the brothers look down the hallways, deciding which way to go. "You'll never get away with this Bowser! Mario and Luigi will save me!" Peach shouts. "Gwahahaha! You think that little green punk will aid that pesky Mario in saving you!? What foolery! My son will surely deal with them!" Bowser boasts. "They're-a that way!" Mario shouts, running. Luigi follows, and they end up in Bowser's throne room. "Why you... How did you get past my son!?" Bowser interrogates. "That's-a none of your-a business." Luigi says. "Why you little green man...! Why not tell that to my face!?" Bowser shouts, preparing to lunge. Mario takes out his hammer, but Bowser snaps his fingers, and two Koopas walk up behind him, take his hammer, and hold him hostage. "This is between me and Green Stache'!" Bowser continues. "I-I-I-ya don't know about-a that..." Luigi mumbles, shaking in fear. "Hngyah!" Bowser shouts, rasing his claw and swiping downward. Bowser misses, and only knocks Luigi over, and prepares to swipe again. Luigi, shaking in fear, quickly scrambles behind him, jumps up, and stomps his foot onto Bowser's head. He misses, and hits a spike, and quickly gets off. Luigi's frantic jumping causes Bowser to miss many, many times, until finally he pins Luigi down. "LUIGI!!!" Mario shouts, as Bowser raises his claw. Luigi manages to gather his wits, and pulls out his hammer. He slams it onto Bowser's claw that's pinning him down, and Bowser pulls back, shouting "OUCH!" Luigi quickly runs to Peach, and pulls her from her chains. The two of them hop onto the Koopas holding Mario, causing them to retreat into their shells. Bowser gets up, preparing to charge at them, but Mario and Luigi throw the shells at him, causing him to flip in the air and fall over on his stomach. He shakes his fist, shouting "I'll get you, AND YOUR PRINCESS, one day, Mario! You will pay!!!" Kamek comes to assist him, as the threesome runs out of the castle. Back at the castle, Peach thanks them both, and kisses them on their cheeks, causing Mario to fall over in affection. Luigi bursts out in a fit of laughter as the camera slowly zooms out. 'Credits Scene' Bowser Jr. is flying back to the castle, in a mini Clownship, looking very sad that he was defeated. He goes down into the ship, and pulls up a strange bib with shark-teeth markings on it, and smiles deviously, and wears it over his face. He starts to glow a dark blue, and the screen fades to black as the last credits pass. 'Songs' Throughout the episode, multiple songs are heard. They are: *Intro Slide: Airship (Super Mario Galaxy 2; here) *Beginning of episode: Nothing *When Bowser's clownship bursts from the castle: Airship (Super Mario Galaxy 2 here ) *When Bowser Jr. starts fighting the brothers: Bowser Jr.'s Theme (Super Mario Galaxy) *When Bowser and Peach are talking: Airship (Super Mario Galaxy 2 here ) *When Mario and Luigi confront Bowser: Bowser Battle Remastered (Super Mario 64) *When Luigi fights Bowser alone: Final Boss (Luigi's Mansion; here ) *When Luigi wins: Fire+Ice Mario Themes (Super Mario Galaxy; here) *When back at the castle: Peach's Castle Remix (Super Mario 64; here ) *Credits: Airship (Super Mario Galaxy 2 here ) Mystery Blocks 'Intro Slide' ' ' 'Cast' *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Toad *Goomba *Hammer Bro. 'Script' The episode opens with Mario and Luigi underground. They are looking around for something. "Found any yet?" Mario asked. "Not yet... Why would-a Bowser try to get in through-a here?" Luigi asked. "I-a don't know. We have to secure-a the princess!" Mario proclaimed. Mario continued inching along the wall, feeling for a secret passage-way. His hand slides over a brick, and it clicks like a button. The wall rotates ninety degrees, and a very long, seemingly un-ending tunnel was revealed. Princess Peach and Toad come down into the underground area, and see the hidden passage. "What... is this?" Peach wonders. "I-a don't know, but I-a don't like it!" Mario worries. A distant laughing is heard, "Gwhahahaha..." and they all know whom it is. "Ba-ba-Bowser! Yikes!" Luigi says, jumping back. "Wait! I see something up ahead!" Toad exclaims, pointing forward. Following his path, Mario finds a massive, gold block with a question mark enscribed on the side. "What is-a this?" Mario questions. "This... is a Mystery Box!" Peach exclaims in awe, "I haven't seen one in ages! I you jump and hit it, an item or coin will pop out! Certain items may even change your form!" "Al-a-right! I've got to-a try this!" Mario shouts, jumping. He punches the block, and a small flower with a red ring around the center pops out. Upon touching it, it disappears, and Mario starts flashing. His clothes change colors, so his once-red hat is now white, and his once-bue overalls are now white, too! He looks down, wondering what has happended. "Goodness! That was a Fire Flower! Mario, you are now Fire Mario! You can shoot fire!" Peach exclaims. "Let's-a try this out..." Mario says,and a fireball the size of his fist appears in his palm. He throws it forward, and it bounces a couple times before landing in the torch, lighting it. "Wow! This is amazing!" Luigi walks out of the shadows, and notices another golden block, up ahead. "Hey! What is-a that!?" Luigi shouts, running over to find out. He jumps up, bashing the block. A flower of similar shape pops out, but it has a blue ring. Upon contact, Luigi's hat and overalls become light-blue in color! "Wooaah! What is-a this!?" "You have become Ice Luigi! You can shoot ice balls to freeze various objects!" He forms an iceball in his palm, and launches it towards a lone, wandering Goomba. It immediately freezes into a block of ice, but a nearby Goomba notices him. Jumping up, it dashes back in the direction it came from. "Oh no! He is going to warn Bowser that we are here! Be prepared, Mario and Luigi!" Peach encourages. '---Scene Change To: Further Up the Cave---' Mario is pointing his hand at torches, lighting each area of the tunnel as they progress. Luigi hasn't a chance to use his ice powers again, but up ahead, they hear marching. "Uh-oh! Here-a they come!" Mario warns. Just ahead, a line of Hammer Bros. comes into sight. "Look out, boys! Those are Hammer Brothers! They are skilled in the art of hammer-throwing!" Peach warns. "Hey! There they are!" a Hammer Bro. shouts, throwing a hammer. The whole line begins throwing hammers, causing Peach and Toad to hide behind a torch. Mario starts aiming fireballs at them, but can't manage to hit them. Also dodging Luigi's iceballs, they seem to be impossible to hit. They constantly jump around, until finally, Luigi hits one. He gets an idea, runs forward, and kicks the block of ice, causing it to slide forward, past the other Hammer Bros., knocking them all down. "There we go-a!" Luigi boasts, "Let's-a continue!" '---Scene Changes To: Even Further Up the Cave---' "Here come some more!" Mario shouts, hearing Goombas in the distance. Lighting another torch, they come into visible sight. There are at least fifty of them in a giant rectangle, and the heroes are out of ideas. "Mama-mia!" Mario shouts, pondering what to do, "I'm out of-a ideas... Wait! What is that?" Noticing another block, Mario runs over to it, and bashes it. Out comes a star-shaped object, and he wonders what it is. "Oh my! That's a Starman! Use it to turn into Super Mario!" Peach encourages. Touching it, Mario changes yet again, and he starts flashing colors of the rainbow. Feeling very energetic, he runs straight through the block, followed by the other three running in a comical fashion. Reaching the end of the block, Mario dashes forward. He sees a switch, and steps onto it. Lighting another torch just up ahead, his Super Mairo powers run out, and he sees a drawbridge slowly lift up. "Wait uuuu-uuuup!" A Hammer Bro. shouts, running by. The other Hammer Bros. and Goombas soon follow suit, and they make it back into Bowser's Castle just in time. "Well, it seems like they'll never be using this passage-way again!" Peach guesses. The four of them start laughing as the camera zooms out. 'Credits Scene' Mario is endlessly running through a cave, occasionally jumping on Koopas, Goombas, and bashing blocks. 'Songs' *Upon starting: World 1-2 Remastered (Super Mario Bros.) *Mario picks up Fire Flower: Fire Flower (Super Mario Galaxy 2) *Further exploring: World 1-2 Remastered (Super Mario Bros.) *Hammer Bros'. attack: Squizzard Battle with Fire Flower (Super Mario Galaxy 2) *Mario picks up Starman: Invincibility (Super Mario 3D Land; here) *After switch pressed: Invincibility Theme gets quieter *Credits: Squizzard Battle without Fire Flower (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Category:Tales of the Mushroom Kingdom